1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a wide angle lens system and an imaging device including the wide angle lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices including solid-state imaging elements such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are widely used. Imaging devices using solid-state imaging elements, such as digital cameras, systems having interchangeable lenses, or video cameras, are required to have high-resolution and high-quality characteristics. Since imaging devices including solid-state imaging elements are small, recent small information terminals such as cellular phones employ such imaging devices.
Wide angle lens systems are required to have high resolution to cope with high-pixel digital cameras and are increasingly required to have a compact shape for high portability.